


Dear Me, Dipper Pines

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Time Skips, i'll add more as i write, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first summer in Gravity Falls, Dipper can't shake the feeling that something isn't quite right. Even in California the feeling follows him, leaving him unsettled. It's not long before he realizes the inevitable- you can run as far and wide as you please, but you can never hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this story will start off with the twins being 12, like in the show, and after a few chapters there will be some skipping around with age. Don't worry- it is 1) relevant to the plot 2) going to be clearly marked and 3) never too big of a skip. So... enjoy!

The first time it happened, Dipper was able to convince himself he was just seeing things. After all, they were back in California now! Winter was fast approaching, and the Pines twins had just celebrated their thirteenth birthday at home with their parents. He missed Gravity Falls terribly, so it was easy to convince himself that the dorito-shaped shadow he’d seen pass against the wall in his Biology class was just him missing the danger that Gravity Falls provided.

 

The second time was about the same, a shot of gold out of the corner of his eye while he was hiding out under the bleachers in the gym, avoiding taking the fitness exam. He had the journal nestled between his chest and knees, reading it for the hundredth time over. He had just finished the page on Bill Cipher- it was no wonder he thought he had seen him.

 

However the third time, it was a bit harder to convince himself that these were just coincidences. Even harder the fourth time, and it continued on past that. By the time Winter term rolled around, Dipper thought he had finally gone insane when he heard that annoying laugh in his head as he tripped over his feet on the way to turn his midterm in. This was driving him crazy. Everywhere he turned it was triangular shadows or flashes of gold or, as of recent, little snickers and giggles whenever he screwed something up. Dipper didn’t know how much more of this he could handle! It was infuriating.

 

As the bus took him and his twin Mabel home on the last day before the break, Dipper contemplated telling his sister about his plight. What did he know, maybe she’d been seeing the same things as him. After all, why would Bill only target Dipper if it actually was him causing all of this? He had just decided to bring it up when, speak of the devil, Mabel called him out of his mind.

 

“C’mon broseph! The second we step off this bus? Freedom!” She hopped up and fist pumped the air, drawing odd looks from the other people sitting around them. He smiled at his twin and got up, following her down the narrow aisle and towards the door. “Sayonara suckers! Au revoir! Hasta luego!” His rambunctious other half shouted while saluting each row of students. Dipper chuckled as they finally made it to the front of the bus. Mabel hopped out of the door, ignoring the stairs altogether. Dipper went to step down onto the second step until he heard it, clear as day.

 

_Careful, Pine Tree._

 

In his shock, Dipper accidentally skipped a step and ended up with a face full of asphalt.

 

_I told you to be careful kid, yeesh._

 

Dipper pulled himself up, shaking off the initial shock of hearing the words. Looking around, he couldn’t spot the isosceles menace anywhere. Only Mabel who, by the look on her face, was either about to bust out laughing or start crying. No wait- laughing. Definitely laughing. “Oh my gosh Dipper, that was great. You were like ‘woah!’ and then you were like ‘SPLAT!’” she cackled, doubled over and holding her stomach. Dipper grunted and started walking in the direction of their house. Maybe he wouldn’t tell Mabel about it after all, if she hadn’t heard the voice on the bus. He continued until he reached their house, the sound of Mabel’s laughter following him the whole way. When he reached their home, he walked into the main room to see their parents sitting on the couch, serious looks on their faces. Dipper paused in his tracks and when Mabel finally caught up it only took one look at their faces for her mirth to die down. Their father spoke up first.

  
“Maybelline, Tyrone, please take a seat on the couch. Your mother and I need to discuss something very important with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Leave feedback and critique, please.

_“Maybelline, Tyrone, please take a seat on the couch. Your mother and I need to discuss something very important with you.”_

The tension in the room was unbearable. Mabel seemed not to take much notice to it as she flounced over to the love seat and plopped down. Dipper followed her over with a more indifferent attitude, keeping his eyes trained on his parents. Their expressions stayed serious as his mother spoke. "This morning after you left for school, we received a call from Stan. Well, the call was from Stan’s house phone. It was a girl who said her name was Wendy. She told us that your great uncle was admitted into the hospital last night. Heart attack.” She said curtly, her disdain for the man showing in her twisted features. Not that she looked happy, no, but she didn’t exactly look like she was upset.

Dipper couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He felt the burning behind his eyes and the tears welled up but he rubbed them away with a tight fist. Without looking over he grasped for his twin’s hand, finding solace in her fingers curled around his. She seemed to as well, more so than Dipper, because she managed to find words while his mind was going a hundred miles an hour. “H-he’s okay though, yeah? Grunkle Stan’s going to be alright?” The sound of her sniffling was like the stake in his heart, and his father’s next words were what split it in two.

“Probably not, no. He’s not terribly old, but he’s not exactly young either. The heart attack really did a number on him. It was probably eating at the diner for all those years, what’s it called…” their father trailed off. “Greasy’s” Dipper supplied, his voice reflecting how numb he felt inside. This couldn’t be happening. Not their Grunkle Stan, who had fought off a Pterodactyl with his bare fists. Not their Grunkle Stan, who had taken down Zombies by their side. Not him… It just couldn’t be possible. His father started talking again.

“His condition isn’t getting any better, he’s apparently been in a coma for almost two weeks now. Why nobody thought to notify the relatives is beyond me.” He said, though he didn’t sound like he really cared that they didn’t. In his eyes it was better this was better- no chance for the kids to get their hopes up. “We’re going to go up to Oregon over the break and help things settle down. After all, he doesn’t have any family living up there to make the arrangements for him.” he continued, making the young twins feel even worse. Arrangements as in _f_ _uneral_ arrangements? The man hadn’t even died yet! This was all so much to take in at one time. Their parents stood up. “We’re leaving tomorrow morning, since the bus ride is going to take about 8 hours. We should be there by three in the afternoon. Go pack your bags and then we’ll go out for dinner.” Their father finished, taking his wife by the hand and pulling her from the room.

Dipper couldn’t believe anything he was hearing. How could their parents not care? That was their dad’s uncle, and their own Grunkle. How could their parents be so cold-hearted?

With Dipper’s hand still in her own, Mabel stood up from the loveseat and pulled him up the stairs. They had some packing to do.

 

* * *

 

Later that night once they’d gotten back from a tense dinner at Taco Bell, Dipper lay in his bed thinking. Everything was going so wrong. His Grunkle was dying, and he couldn’t do anything to help. Normally Dipper was the man with the plan when it came to occurrences in Gravity Falls, but this? This was far beyond his control.

_Is it really?_

Dipper groaned. He didn’t need this right now. He didn’t need reassurances from his enemy that things could change. Though it did seem pretty fitting of a demon like Bill. Plant some hope in a boy’s heart about a situation thats resolution was set in stone. Rolling over and burying his face in his pillow, he let the sound of Mabel’s breathing from across the room lull him into the last night of peaceful sleep he’ll have in a while.

_Sweet dreams, Pine Tree._

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Sorry it's so short, as a reader chapters seem short until you actually try to write... Then you realize how long it actually takes to type up a mere 3000 words! Please review and tell me what YOU think is going to happen with their parents. Also, sorry for the names- I feel like their parents are super snobby in my mind, I have no idea why. And Tyrone because I'm super unoriginal and just took the clone's name. XD I know it isn't his name, nor is Maybelline Mabel's name.


End file.
